


The End of the World

by antisocialraincloud (orphan_account)



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Ships if you squint, hhhhh i'm not crying, i wrote it for sentimental reasons, leave me alone, my goodbye fic to club penguin, you don't have to read this, you're crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/antisocialraincloud
Summary: The ground started to shake, and one by one, all of them realised what was happening. This was it. The predictions has been right. This was the end of their world.The water rose. Desperately, they ran for their lives, and into boats. Some of them just swam out into the water, having no idea where to go.Ice broke apart and drifted away. Some watched as the buildings they had gone into daily for years crumbled like they were nothing.And in an instant, everything was gone. The island they had lived on for so long just disappeared below the waves. Twelve years cast into the wind."There's nothing we can do." Aunt Arctic reminded them as they rode away in a boat, picking up swimmers.





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote quick. still working on it, there will be more chapters probably. i'm just,,,ow.

The ground started to shake, and one by one, all of them realised what was happening. This was it. The predictions has been right. This was the end of their world.

The water rose. Desperately, they ran for their lives, and into boats. Some of them just swam out into the water, having no idea where to go.  
Ice broke apart and drifted away. Some watched as the buildings they had gone into daily for years crumbled like they were nothing. 

And in an instant, everything was gone. The island they had lived on for so long just disappeared below the waves. Twelve years cast into the wind.

"There's nothing we can do." Aunt Arctic reminded them as they rode away in a boat, picking up swimmers. 

Jet Pack Guy sat on the edge, watching pieces of debris float by, looking uncomfortable. Gary held onto a box labelled "blueprints", looking as if the very life had been drained from him. Rookie sobbed uncontrollably, sitting close to Jet Pack Guy. 

They sailed for days, on the way to an uninhabited island Sensei had told them about. And they sailed in silence.

"Look, there it is!" said Rockhopper suddenly, in the middle of the night, as they were all getting to sleep. The few penguins they had rescued looked up eagerly and chatted amongst themselves. 

"I don't want to live somewhere new." muttered Rookie, adjusting his life jacket, looking over to his friend.

"We're lucky to be alive." said Jet Pack Guy. He lifted his sunglasses and gazed at the island on the horizon. Gary stayed quiet, glancing over at Rookie and then back to his box.

The boat bumped into the sand, and Rockhopper jumped out, tying it to an old, worn-out dock that looked like it had been there for ages.

"Well," he called up to the passengers. "I think it's safe to get out."

The penguins clambered onto the beach, the younger ones running up to the grass and laughing. A few other boats landed after, more penguins getting out and meeting up with everyone else.  
Rookie was the last one to get out, as he glanced over his shoulder at the sea. Is it all really gone? he thought, grief welling up inside him.

He followed after Gary, who still held his box tightly. The two of them stood and watched everyone else, who didn't seem to be so sad anymore.

"I don't...I don't think I'm okay with this." said Rookie, shedding his life jacket to the ground and turning to go back to the boat.

"Change isn't always a bad thing." answered Gary, speaking for the first time in over a week. He set the box gently on the ground and sat on top of it. "You don't have to be okay with this. But you do have to remember how lucky you are."

"Lucky? About what? Being alive? My life was back there." he said, gesturing behind him to the water.

"So was mine." 

\---

"Pass me the hammer?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Sure thing." Rookie reached into the toolbox, got a wrench, and handed it to Jet Pack Guy.

He stared at it for a second. "Um, this isn't a hammer."

"Hm?" Rookie looked up."Oh. Sorry."

Gary came into the room, setting a tray of mugs onto the table.

"Thanks, G." said Jet Pack Guy, taking one. Gary flinched, hearing the familiar nickname. 

"It was...nothing." Quickly he exited, fidgeting with his glasses.

"...You really shouldn't call him that." said Rookie, once he was out of sight.

"Call him what?" 

"G."

"Why?"

Rookie got the hammer out of the toolbox and set it next to him, then pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"That's what the agents used to call him. Remember?"

Jet Pack Guy turned to him, shocked. "Oh. Oh no. Should I go apologise?"

He nodded, and watched Jet Pack Guy run out the door.   
\---  
Aunt Arctic looked up at the building frame. "Everything going good up there?"

"It's all fine." called down Gary, who was currently hammering in a window. 

Rookie walked along the edges, balancing and holding out his arms to keep from falling. 

"Okay." she said, and walked away, without noticing. She checked off something on her clipboard.

Gary finished the window, and moved on to the flooring. 

Rookie whistled to himself, still walking along the beams three stories high. He spotted his friend on the ground and waved. "Hey, JPG!"

He looked up, freezing still when he saw. "Rookie." he said, starting up his jet pack and flying up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Balancing." he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're done now." He grabbed him under his arms and set him on the ground. "Gary! I thought he was helping you, not risking his life!" he called angrily up at him.

"Huh?" he asked. "I thought he was working on the floor way at the bottom."

"Well, he wasn't. Anyways...what are you building?"

"Uh...I don't know. They haven't told me yet. I'm just following the plans."

"Okay. Just do me a favour and don't let him up there again."

"Fine." Gary turned back to his work.

Rookie shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's fine. How about we go...away from the construction now?"

\---

The three of them stared at the empty seat. "Where is he?" Dot wondered aloud, checking her watch.

"I don't know. I can't reach him on his cell, either." said JPG.

"Can't we just eat already?"

The sound of the bell and the doors opening caught their attention, and they watched Gary come in and sit down.

"Where were you, dude?" asked Rookie. "I wanted to eat pizza!"

"Sorry." He opened a menu, trying to distract them from him.

"Don't we deserve to know why?" asked Dot, eyeing him with suspicion.

"It's nothing." He propped up the menu and hid his face.

JPG grabbed it and set it on the table. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." He took it back and opened it again. 

The waiter came to the table. "Ready to order now?"

"Yeah." said Dot, giving JPG a look that said leave him alone. "I'll have two slices with pepperoni."

"I'll have three with everything!" said Rookie. "Oh, and chocolate milk."

"One with sardines." said JPG. 

"Just one with cheese for me." said Gary, putting the menu back up.

"You've ordered; the menu isn't an excuse anymore." whispered Dot.

He sighed, setting it down on the table. "Fine. You really want to know why I was late?"

They nodded. "Yes." said JPG.

"I was visiting someone's memorial. Happy now?"


End file.
